Star Wars: Battlefront III
: "For the first time ever, one Battlefront, no Limits." : — Internal slogan found on design documents ''Star Wars: Battlefront III ''was meant to be the third (fifth if spin-offs are included) Star Wars: Battlefront ''game, and the third one to not be developed by Pandemic Studios. The game was to be published by LucasArts for the PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. The game was planned to be announced at E3 2007 (July 11-13) and later at E3 2008 (July 15-17), but both presentations were dropped due to the game's state (2007) and internal issues (2008). Main Features Star Wars Battlefront, the game that lets you fight the classic ''Star Wars battles any way you want, explodes onto next-generation consoles with the biggest and most complete Star Wars battles ever. For the first time you can fight on the ground, fly into space, fight your way onto an enemy ship, and come back again – all in one seamless battle. *'The Vertical Battlefront.' For the first time ever, the battle rages simultaneously on land and in space, and you can travel seamlessly between them in one epic living battle. Your actions on one front will have an immediate impact on the other. Fire an ion cannon from the ground to disable the shields on the enemy’s Star Destroyer in space. Then, blast off in a starfighter and land in the Star Destroyer’s hangar. Fight your way to the bridge and then bombard the enemy’s position on the ground below. *'A Thrilling New Story.' Live an epic saga spanning all six Star Wars films through the eyes of a soldier cloned from a Jedi Master. Begin your journey fighting for the Grand Army of the Republic in the Clone Wars. After learning of the true evil of the Emperor, reject your past and fight against the Empire with the Rebel Alliance. In the end, battle the army of your Imperial clone brother in the ultimate showdown of good versus evil. Only then will you fulfill your destiny and become a Jedi. *'Bone-Crushing Melee Combat.' Take the fight up close and personal with a variety of lethal close-range weapons, from the butt of your rifle, to the deadly electrostaff, and even a Jedi’s lightsaber. Use your weapon to defend yourself from enemy fire, or bash your way through the opposition. *'Character-Driven A.I.' Star Wars Battlefront has never felt so alive. Your troops use advanced artificial intelligence to combine their unique skills and support your heroic actions. Snipers provide cover fire for foot soldiers while commanders order surgical bombing runs on the enemy’s base. Soldiers will use the resulting wreckage as cover, planning intelligently and independently as the environment changes around them. *'Enhanced Galactic Conquest.' Fight from planet to planet for the control of the entire galaxy. Build your army, choose which planet to conquer, and then get down and dirty on the front lines. Each planet that you capture provides a unique bonus that you can use before or during combat. Use planetary bonuses to recruit conquered inhabitants into your army, sabotage enemy vehicles, or even destroy entire planets with the Death Star. *'The Battle Erupts Online.' Live the ultimate Star Wars battles online with up to 50 of your closest friends and enemies. Challenge a friend to a contest of strategy and skill, or team up and rewrite Star Wars history together. New game modes span land and space, creating epic vertical mayhem. Snatch the enemy’s flag from the ground and then battle your way into space and plant it on your Star Destroyer for the win. Defend your base on the ground from the enemy’s onslaught from above in a brutal game of vertical assault. *'Deadly New Weapons.' Obliterate your opponent like never before with all-new weapons and vehicles from the Star Wars saga. Plot an orbital strike directly from the bridge of a Star Destroyer, and then watch a hail of destruction rain down on your enemies below. Man supercharged turbolasers and unleash a punishing barrage of fire against enemy vehicles. Fire devastating surface-to-air weapons capable of bringing down colossal starships. And even strafe the battlefield in a bomber and wreak havoc on your unsuspecting opponents. The Vertical Battlefront Overview= Battlefront III takes the bold and highly-anticipated step of allowing players to seamlessly explore an extended Vertical Battlefront encompassing combat on the ground and in space – thus realizing a fundamental element of the Star Wars Universe. The Vertical Battlefront concept grants players the option of being able to move seamlessly from ground to space, from space to explore and fight on the interior decks of Capital Ships, and all the way back to the ground again in the course of a single battl e. The result of this is an almost endless amount of options and possibilities for the player. Take the battle of Hoth as an example. The battle begins as the Imperial fleet drops out of hyperspace above the frozen planet. The Rebels deploy troops to the trenches to protect the shield generator, which is defending Echo Base from a full-scale attack. The Empire begins landing its heavy walkers at the edge of the shield, with the goal of destroying the generator. In previous Battlefront games the player could fight on foot, ride a tauntaun, or pilot a snowspeeder. In Battlefront III it will be possible to play Hoth from any angle, and to participate in never-before-seen parts of the battle. The player can blast off into space and destroy the AT-AT landing craft before they even reach the ground. They can try to take over an enemy Star Destroyer and support the Rebels on the ground with orbital bombardments, or sabotage the enemy’s vehicles in the hangar. They can take control of the ion cannon and fire shots into space, disabling the Imperial Star Destroyers. And when the order comes down to evacuate, the player can even fly alongside the Rebel transports, providing cover. And, of course, the player will still be free to tow cable an AT-AT, ride a tauntaun, hijack an AT-ST, or fight on foot, just like they could in Battlefront I and II. With the introduction of the Vertical Battlefront, Battlefront III will contain bigger battles than ever before. Additionally, new and exciting gameplay possibilities are available that allow for a deeper experience and level of immersion. Ion cannons and orbital strikes will allow players on the ground to directly affect players in space and vice versa. Ion Cannons and Orbital Strikes will allow players on the ground to directly affect players in space, and vice versa. Dogfights can extend from ground into space and back again. Factions in space will have to use special heavy landing craft to transports vehicles down to the ground. The Vertical Battlefront will help to make Battlefront III the first truly authentic Star Wars title, with battles just like those in the films. |-|Functionality= Maps designed around the Vertical Battlefront mechanic are built to the following specification: Size of ground area: 8 kilometers Size of space area: 8 kilometers The ground area of each vertical battlefront will be broken into three concentric regions: a central area for all units and vehicles to traverse, a surrounding area traversable by flying vehicles only, and a non-traversable horizon area. concept2.jpg|Red = Foot/Vehicle, Blue = Flying Vehicle, White = Non-traversible The reason for structuring the planet surface in this way is for both the benefit of gameplay and to solve the following two issues that would otherwise arise: *When flying a vehicle over the ground area in Battlefront, the player was continually greeted with “Leaving Battlefield” messages. TThis, in turn, greatly restricted freedom of movement and made activities like dogfighting and strafing ground objects difficult. By increasing the size of the flyable area to be outside the boundaries of the on-foot terrain, players are granted the freedom to fight above the planet’s surface without such claustrophobia. Attack runs can be made on ground structures and units, and dogfights can occur above and beyond the command post region. *Limiting the on-foot section guarantees that the player is never far from the action (battle without the travel), and is always within walking distance of their desired destination if another mode of transport is unavailable. It is worth noting that this on-foot area does not need to be square in shape. The only constraint is that this region fits within the two-kilometer boundary. The space area of a vertical battlefront will be located 4 kilometers above ground level. It should take players no more than 15 seconds to travel in a straight line from the ground to a capital ship in space. While not a true-to-life representation of the distance between ground and space, it is necessary to reduce the time required to traverse the vertical battlefront in order to maximize the players’ interest and involvement in a conflict. Any feeling of having to ‘trudge’ from one area to the next would dramatically reduce enjoyment so it is extremely important to avoid this while at the same time maintaining believability. Action will be going on during these 15-second journeys to keep the player involved in the battle. Unlike the structured nature of the ground region, the player will be free to traverse and battle within the full expanse of the space area as desired. The space area of each vertical battlefront will be positioned at an angled offset to the ground area of roughly 45 degrees (see diagram below). This is to allow the player to use the horizon as a guide when travelling between areas and will also remove the awkward nature of flying vertically and then having to dock with capital ships. In a similar nature to the invisible bounding walls that existed around maps in BF1 and 2, an invisible cone will guide the player from the ground into the space area. HUD indicators will also be present to help players orientate themselves and know where the ground and space areas lie in relation to each other. If the player attempts to fly outside of this cone, their ship will be guided in an appropriate direction or turned back into the battlefield area depending on the nature of their movement. concept3.jpg|Layout of a Vertical Battlefront map. When travelling the vertical battlefront in a flying vehicle, the speed of the ships will be variable depending upon their location. The velocity of a flying vehicle will slow when travelling near to the ground to grant players opportunities to attack ground-based units and structures. The ship speed will also reduce when traveling near to and inside the hangar of a capital ship to allow the player to maneuver their craft as required for docking. When traveling anywhere outside of these two areas, the speed of the craft will increase up to its maximum. The player will remain free to accelerate and brake as desired in relation to these speed adjustments. One final key point to mention regarding the vertical battlefront mechanic is that the format will not remain the same throughout Battlefront III. In order to keep the experience fresh, each vertical battlefront will contain a unique layout and feature items that distinguish it from the others. For example, the vertical battlefront on Bespin will differ totally from the others by featuring a capital ship in the gas layers under Cloud City as opposed to in orbit above the planet. 'Streaming within a Vertical Battlefront' When traversing a full-size vertical battlefront map, it will be necessary to have objects stream into and out of memory when required. This streaming will be completely seamless and players will be unable to notice it during a battle. For split-screen play, specially optimized vertical battlefront maps will be designed that are smaller in size to the traditional maps, but have the advantage of not requiring streaming. This will allow each player to traverse different areas of these smaller maps on a single console without the streaming issues of larger maps. - |-|Populating a VBF= When combined, the ground and space areas provide a vastly larger battlefront to what has ever been experienced before. As a result, it will be necessary to incorporate features that ensure the player never feels as though they should be somewhere else and that they are instead always directly involved in the conflict. *'Regional A.I.: '''The overhauled unit A.I. of Battlefront III included rules to make sure units spread themselves realistically across the vertical battlefront. If the player tries to bypass a conflict and sneak onto the enemy capital ship to destroy it, there should always be some A.I. units onboard. With the A.I. spread in this manner, the player will never be far from a fight. *'Objective-based Gameplay Modes: In addition to the levels that form the story-based campaign, other game modes featuring vertical battlefront environments will look to feature objectives that serve to focus the action at any one time. Teams of players will share goals to ensure everyone knows where they should be and where the battle is. '''Ion Cannons, Turbolasers and Aerial Bombardments One of the earliest design decisions about the vertical battlefront was the desire to ensure that it housed one single battle across ground, space, and capital ship layers, not three separate conflicts (one per layer). To help achieve this, Battlefront III contained numerous mechanisms that would have allowed players to affect areas other than the one they were in. These include: *'Planetary Ion Cannons: '''Present on the ground layer of many vertical battlefront maps will be an enormous ion cannon similar to that seen in Episode V. Players can use this weapon to aim and fire at capital ships in space, with successful hits temporarily disabling shields and electrical systems on board. When firing an ion cannon, the player will be treated to a brief sequence following the beam as it travels from the barrel, through the atmosphere and into space. Once fired, ion cannons require a small period of time to recharge before they can be fired again. *'Turbolaser Turrets:' Present on all capital ships will be a huge turbolaser turret. Operated from a control panel on the command bridge, players can target and fire at locations on the surface of a planet. The barrels of these turrets can only be rotated a small amount, however. *'Quad Lasers and Proton Torpedoes': Each capital ship will contain a number of turrets that can be used to fire at fighters and other capital ships in space. These weapons, such as those featured on board the Invisible Hand in Episode III (see the following image), can be operated by the player at any time during the match. Space Space Combat= The space combat in Battlefront III combined accessibility with depth and offered individual freedom within a structured game experience. First up, the criticisms leveled at Battlefront II's space combat had to be addressed. Since people found the 3D freedom disorienting, an improved auto-level feature was implemented to ensure the player always reverted to being the “right way up” with the planet below them and space above them. Advanced players would have been able to override this if they wished but it would not have been at all necessary to play and enjoy the game. Within this system, the controls could become as simple as possible – one thumbstick governed all movement, simply pointed in the direction you wanted to go and the ship would move there, auto-rolling as appropriate to give that authentic feel to the flight. Aiming assistance, such as that enjoyed by ground soldiers, was also implemented, as this is even more vital during space battles. With this simple and intuitive system, even the most spatially challenged players would soon be zooming merrily through space blasting their enemies to atoms. Other key improvements for Battlefront III: *'Space has a Purpose:' Whether as part of the vertical battlefront or in a solely space-based battle, space is not merely something that must be traversed to reach the action. In Battlefront III, it is the medium in which the initial battle will be won or lost. Whether you are trying to destroy dropships before they can land on your planet, or defending your capital ship’s shield generators to prevent enemies entering the hangar; a space fight is a fully integrated part of the battle that will be so fun and engaging, it could stand up on its own. As for those who just do not want to fly under any circumstances, they are not left out, as they can man the guns of the capital ships, and, once shields are breached, they can play a full part as soldiers attacking and defending their ships. Also, many ships have space for crewmen who can man turrets but do not actually fly. Thus, both fliers and non-fliers can be fully catered for. *'Improved Objectives: In Battlefront III, space objectives were logical and fun – no more endless strafing to reduce a massive shield bar. Now, if you want to land on a ship, you must use slow, vulnerable bombers to torpedo the shield generators whilst the defender’s fighters are swarming all over you and your own fighters are trying to keep them off your back. If you want to land on a planet, you must pilot dropships to the surface to become spawn points, but the defenders are not going to let you land that easily… *'Ease of Use: '''Some players found landing in a capital ship’s hangar too tricky in Battlefront II. In Battlefront III, an auto-lander can be initiated once the player is inside the hangar to ensure a happy landing. In addition, the player is not punished if they stray outside the boundaries of the battlefront – their ship is simply turned around and pointed towards the action. *'Battle Awareness: 'Immersion will be greatly enhanced by including radio chatter between pilots and commanders handing out orders (similar to what is heard during the attack on the Death Star in Episode IV). This ensures the player feels part of a much broader battle and has a sense of their place in the conflict. In addition, HUD indicators will highlight all potential dangers to the player to remove the “Why did I die?” problem that plagued Battlefront II. |-|Flight Model= Battlefront III included a number of features that aimed to simplify the controls without sacrificing the experience. These features included: *'Simplified Speed Control: Three speeds are available for each craft: standard, brake and boost. *'Auto-leveling: '''An improved auto-levelling system will automatically rotate the ship upright unless manual roll is being applied by the player. If manual roll is being applied, the ship will not auto-level until the player applies input on the movement analog stick. This feature will reduce the disorientation felt by the player during space combat and help open up the experience to a new audience. *'Skimming: The Star Wars films contained numerous moments where small fighter ships fly along the surface of larger structures, such as the exterior of a capital ship or the surface of the Death Star. While pulling off such a move is undeniably cool, for players to recreate it in game such as Battlefront would require immense skill and a level of precision that lies beyond the ‘pick-up-and-play’ requirement of this title. To counter this, a mechanic called skimming is being introduced to the series for the firs t time to allow players to relive these moments without the need for additional controls or heightened skill. Simply flying at an angle towards the surface of a capital ship or other large structure will cause the ship to become attached to a spongy layer that surrounds the object. The heading of the ship will adjust to match the surface of the structure and players will suddenly find themselves flying along the surface of C.I.S. cruisers or Imperial Star Destroyers.Pulling away from the surface of the structure with the pitch control will release the player from the skimming layer. *'Combat / Evasive Manoeuvres: '''The player can pull off a wide range of combat and evasive manoeuvres. These will be tied to a recharging bar and so cannot be performed constantly. These manoeuvres are: Barrel Rool / Corkscrew / Immelman / Split S / Power Turn. |-|Moving Capital Ships= A new feature in Battlefront III is the ability of all Capital ships to move while in orbit. Capital ships can adjust their positions during play to dynamically change the nature of a space battle. Details of the implementation of this technology can be found below. 'Capital Ship Movement and Transformation Portals A number of technology tests were undertaken to evaluate the best method of addressing issues related to players and props moving within a larger, separately moving environment. A successful solution was discovered in the form of an internally-developed technology called Transformation Portals. In essence, this technology allows players to view different areas of the battlefield and be seamlessly transported between these different areas through specific portals (transformation portals) located within a level. In the instance of moving capital ships, transformation portals mean that the only component of the ship that is actually moving is the exterior. The interior hangar, rooms and corridors are not actually inside the ship in space, but are instead positioned statically out of sight somewhere in the level. When the player flies past a ship and looks into the hangar, they are actually looking through a transformation portal into the hangar as it exists elsewhere. Upon flying into this hangar and flying through the transformation portal covering the entrance, players are transported into this static hangar. This teleportation is completely seamless and players will be totally unaware of it happening. If the player then decides to look out of the hangar from inside the ship, they will see, again through the transformation portal, the battle occurring within the space area of the vertical battlefront as is actually happening outside the moving capital ship exterior. To maintain this illusion as the player moves through the ship, transformation portals will also exist over all windows to show battles in space. Any gun turrets on the ship will also function in this manner. If a player uses a gun turret in the static interiors below ground, through transformation portals they will be able to actually look at and shoot enemy ships flying around the ship exterior in space. For all intents and purposes, it will seem that players are running around on a capital ship that is actually moving within the space battlefield. Transformation portals also allow the developers to address another issue that exists with capital ships in the Star Wars universe: the enormous size of their interiors. In Battlefront II, this issue was addressed by only allowing the player to travel into one or two rooms located next to the hangar. For Battlefront III, one of the aims has always been to improve on this by offering actual representations of the interiors of these ships. However, as most of the Capital ships in Star Wars are typically at least two kilometers in length, requiring the player to walk such distances in order to reach the bridge from the hangar would have a massive detrimental effect on gameplay. To counter this, the developers used transformation portals to allow all the key areas of each capital ship to be included as part of the interior design, but to cut out any monotonous corridor sections or duplicated rooms so each area is positioned much closer than they would otherwise be. By placing transformation portals over all windows within the ship to show the appropriate views of the exterior in space (the bridge windows looking out over the front of the Cruiser exterior for example), the player will be unaware that they are actually travelling less distance to traverse the whole ship. The ship interior can be fully optimized to maximize gameplay without sacrificing any of the illusion. |-|Dropships as Spawn Points= As in Battlefront II, troop transport craft, such as the Republic LAAT gunship, can be used to establish ally spawn points at key enemy locations. For example, landing a transport in the hangar of an enemy capital ship enables friendly units to spawn at that location. With battles typically spanning a vertical battlefront in Battlefront III, troop transports play an even greater role. Inn a standard Conquest match, teams will be able to pilot transport craft and establish spawn points on the ground or in space. Landing a transport near an enemy command post will instantly begin to neutralize and then capture that location. Once captured, the respawning of enemy vehicles at that position will stop and ally vehicles will begin to spawn in their place. Txo recapture a command post lost in this manner, a team must destroy the troop transport before attempting to retake the position in the traditional manner. An exception to this rule is in both the objective-based (Assault) game modes and the story campaign. In these modes, if one team has completed an objective to land a troop transport at an enemy location, that spawn point cannot be lost. The importance of dropships in establishing spawn points does in no way mean that the traditional methods of capturing command posts are not applicable in Battlefront III. Players will still be able to capture positions by attacking them in numbers, or through sneaking behind enemy lines. Vehicles Battlefront III offered players the chance to drive all the iconic vehicles from the films and provided multiple seats so that as many people as possible can join in the fun. In previous Battlefront titles, vehicles such as tanks have been extremely tough; rocket infantry made little impact on them and even other vehicles would have to pound away to actually destroy them. Infantry had no incentive to engage vehicles at all, and vehicle-to-vehicle combat became a slugfest with no strategy or tension. The ‘weak spot’ system introduced in Battlefront II failed to correct these issues as the vast majority of players were not aware of it. For Battlefront III, a range of alterations to the vehicle experience removed the need for a ‘weak spot’ system and addressed the balancing issues from before instead. In general, the following principles applied: *Vehicles are not vulnerable to infantry blasters; they can only be harmed by rocket infantry, explosives and other vehicles. For example, an AT-ST will be devastating against infantry caught in the open, but heavy infantry concealed from sight will have a definite advantage. All vehicles will receive a lock-on warning so they know if they are being targeted. *Vehicles will generally follow the model of having the strongest armor at the front, weaker armor at the sides and the weakest armor at the rear. This creates an interesting dynamic for rocket infantry who are trying to get behind a vehicle without being seen for the most effective shot. Once players know it takes 1-2 hits to destroy an AT-ST from the rear as opposed to 3-4 hits to the front, it becomes obvious what is required of them. Meanwhile, vehicle drivers will be conscious of the need to keep their strongest armor facing the enemy – charging forward without thought is a good way to get surrounded and blown up. The multiple seats are useful here as the other players can protect their vehicle by shooting their secondary guns at enemies sneaking up behind. This system will replace the ‘weak spot’ system featured in Battlefront II. The AT-AT, being such a massive vehicle, is a special case. While heavy weapons will make an impact on an AT-AT, a Snowspeeder using its tow cable might be the most efficient way to take it out. *Evenly-matched vehicles can destroy each other in a few hits. Usually, the first person to see the other will win the fight, especially if they can land a shot on the side or rear of their enemy. Thus, vehicle combat becomes fast and furious; however, quick maneuvering and use of cover can still turn the tide. *Certain classes will be able to lay mines and plant explosives that will destroy a tank in one go. The trick is to get close enough without being killed… *Light vehicles such as speeder bikes and STAPs operate differently. Here, the drivers are vulnerable to infantry fire as well as rockets. Their strength lies in their speed and maneuverability coupled with their superior firepower. Jedi Combat Jedi Combat can be broken into two categories: combat against traditional units and combat against other Jedi or Sith characters. Lightsaber Attacks= PrimAt.jpg|Primary Attack - small amount of damage StAta.jpg|Standard Attack - medium amount of damage OvAt.jpg|Overhead Attack - slow to execute/large amount of damage SpAt.jpg|Spin Attack - medium/heavy amount of damage (can be done left and right) JumpAt.jpg|Jump Attack - very heavy attack that leaves the player vulnerable if failed |-|Jedi vs. Jedi= When Jedi duel, there is a need for a system that is easy to use but provides enough complexity to make for engaging and rewarding play, and obviously needs to look great as well. The first improvement to the Jedi combat system in Battlefront III is to the target lock-on. Something that was avoided was players running in circles around each other wildly slashing away! The lock-on system centers the target and all player movement becomes relative to that target, so that moving forward will close the distance to the opponent, moving left will circle around the opponent, etc. Players can lock on manually, or, if one Jedi launches an attack on another, the recipient is auto-locked onto the aggressor and will find themselves spun to face the attack, giving them a chance to defend themselves (as if they sensed the attack via the Force). So, let us assume two Jedi players have locked on to each other and closed to striking distance – what now? Attacks are delivered by pressing the primary attack button. New to Battlefront III is the ability to combine attacks with a direction on the movement stick to produce different moves. Once an attack is launched, the player can do nothing else until the animation is complete and so the slower heavier attacks can leave a player vulnerable whilst the fast lighter attacks do less damage if successful. Every attack that causes damage or is parried increases the player’s Jedi power bar which governs the use of Force powers. If both players use the same attack simultaneously, their sabers will lock. If both players attack simultaneously with different attacks, the faster will land first and disrupt the slower attack. This is actually a vital point as this prevents mindless button-mashing attacks where it is just a race to inflict damage faster than your opponent. Any successful attack knocks the opponent backwards a small distance. |-|Blocking and Dodging= When dealing with attacks, the player has two main options: to block or to dodge. Blocking is achieved by pressing the ‘switch primary attack’ button (e.g R1), but, unlike Battlefront II, timing is important. Holding R1 will perform a standard block that will defend against any incoming attacks, preventing damage but depleting the players’ hero bar by a small amount in the process. However, if the player performs an evasive roll, they will complete it before their opponent has finished their attack swing and you can strike them while they have no opportunity to defend. Pressing the block button once an opponent’s attack has started, but before it connects, performs a non-standard ‘action block’. An action block will momentarily knock the attacker off guard, providing a window of opportunity for the player to launch a swift offensive counter. A further advantage of the action block is that the players’ hero bar is reduced by a smaller amount than the standard block. The second option is to dodge. By pressing the crouch button in conjunction with a direction on the movement analog stick, the player will execute a swift evasive roll. Whether to block or to dodge largely depends on the speed of the attack launched against you. A slow heavy attack is quite easy to block. However if the player performs an evasive roll they will complete it before their opponent has finished his attack swing and you can strike him while he has no opportunity to defend. It is fully intended that dueling Jedi can also use Force powers to assist in a fight, such as Force push or lightning. Force push can be evaded with a roll or a jump; Force lightning can be blocked, catching the lightning with the lightsaber. Each power has a distinctive animation, so players will learn to spot what is coming, and then it is a matter of staying cool and reacting in time. |-|Locking Lightsabers= If both players launch the same attack almost simultaneously, then the adversaries lock lightsabers. Both parties must now mash the primary attack button as fast as possible to simulate the straining of every muscle. Whoever presses the button the fastest in a defined period of time knocks their opponent back and damages them. |-|Jedi vs. Standard Units= In Episodes I-III, the Jedi slice through Battle Droids like knives through butter and this is the effect emulated in the game. If an unsupported normal character sees a Jedi coming, the instinct should be to run away. The Jedi can lock onto normal characters just as they would a Jedi (manually or by attacking them), and can use all the same attacks. A normal character has no defense against a lightsaber and will be killed by a single blow. That is not to say standard units are powerless against Jedi characters. There are four techniques standard units will find effective against the Jedi: *Overwhelming Firepower - While a Jedi can easily deflect blaster fire from a single opponent with his lightsaber, deflecting shots from multiple opponents at the same time is much more difficult. Subsequently, a good strategy for standard units to employ is to overwhelm a Jedi with firepower. While that Jedi may deflect a number of these shots, some will break through their defense. *Heavy Weaponry - The Jedi are vulnerable to attacks from heavy weapons or explosives such as mines and thermal detonators. *Blindside - The Jedi are also vulnerable to attacks from behind. If a standard unit shoots towards the back of an unaware Jedi, that shot has a greater chance of landing a hit. *Melee Weapons - The Melee class is equipped with weapons that can take on a Jedi toe-to-toe, such as lances and electrostaves. The Jedi will be able to use combo attacks against close-packed groups of enemies. When an enemy is struck down, if the Jedi player immediately presses the primary attack button, he will automatically attack another enemy within strike range. This process can be continued until there are no more opponents in range simply by chaining various attack animations together. The feeling of killing multiple opponents in one fluid dance of whirling death will be unsurpassed! Melee Combat In addition to the lightsaber combat available to any capable hero character, two other forms of melee combat are present in Battlefront III: Staff Combat and Weapon Swing. Staff Combat= With a staff weapon equipped, the player is able to use a melee system that is essentially a subset of that of a Jedi, with R2 swinging the weapon in conjunction with the movement stick, and R1 performing a block. Swinging a staff at an opponent does more damage than the weapon swing attack, but less than a Jedi with a lightsaber. |-|Weapon Swing= Any character holding a weapon other than a lightsaber or staff can perform a melee attack with that weapon. Pressing the ‘melee’ button will cause that character to swing their weapon in a sweeping motion towards a nearby opponent. If fighting in close quarters, or without ammo, this attack is incredibly useful. Story Overiew Eighteen years before the invasion of Naboo in Episode 1, a Jedi Master and his Padawan are forced to make an emergency landing on Kamino. The Padawan, a young man named Falon Grey, is badly injured. The Kaminoans offer him treatment, and then send the Jedi on their way. In secret, the Kaminoans create two clones using Falon Grey's genetic material. The prime clone, X1, and the backup, X2, are extensively trained in a number of different combat disciplines. To the disappointment of the Kaminoans, however, neither clone demonstrates any skill with the Force during their training. Of the two, X1 grows more arrogant as a result of his belief that he is the more important prime clone. Although they are genetically identical, X1 is two hours older than X2 and always refers to him as “little brother” to remind him of his secondary status. When Sifo-Dyas commissions the Kaminoans to create the Grand Army of the Republic, X1 an X2 serve as instructors to the Jango Fett clones. When the Clone Wars break out, X1 and X2 are called into battle under the leadership of Jedi Master Ferroda. In battle alongside the Jedi, the two clone brothers’ latent Force powers begin to develop. But, because they had no formal Jedi training, they draw on the Force to enhance their combat abilities rather than using traditional Force powers. When Order 66 is issued, X2 is called upon to kill his friend and mentor, Master Ferroda. As a loyal soldier, he carries out the order faithfully, but, for the first time, he feels a conflict between his personal values and the will of the Emperor. With the end of the Clone Wars, the two brothers establish themselves as lethal hunters in the purge of the Jedi. But, as time passes, X2's remorse deepens and he begins to doubt his purpose. Eventually, Darth Vader sends X1 and X2 to hunt down a surviving Jedi Master on Dantooine. Prior to the mission, friction between X1 and X2 erupts into open defiance as X2 countermands an order to attack a defenseless village. The act is interpreted as mutiny and X2 suddenly finds himself compelled to choose sides against the Empire. X2 discovers that the Jedi Master he was sent to kill on Dantooine is Falon Grey, the man that he and X1 had been cloned from. X2 tries to help Falon escape from Dantooine, but X1 and his troops ambush the Jedi. X1 battles against Falon Grey. When Falon shows X1 mercy, X1 uses this moment of compassion to murder the Jedi. X1 leaves his brother for dead on Dantooine, taking Falon Grey’s lightsaber with him as a trophy. Unbeknownst to him, however, Falon used the last of his energy to heal X2's wounds. With no army and no cause, X2 remains in exile. Many years later, Rahm Kota arrives on Dantooine seeking Falon Grey's aid in the newly-formed Rebel Alliance. However, instead of Falon, he finds his 'son', whom he considers a pale imitation. Having no other option, Kota manages to convince X2 to join the Rebellion. As a Rebel soldier, X2 fights in many of the key battles of the Galactic Civil War: a raid on the Death Star construction yard, the evacuation of Yavin, the battle of Hoth, and ultimately the battle of Endor. Along the way, he learns that X1 has become a high ranking officer in the Imperial military. Following the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of the Emperor, Luke Skywalker completes X2's Jedi training. X2 constructs a lightsaber and learns many of the traditional Jedi Force powers. Although Luke has taught X2 well, his training will not truly be complete until he confronts his brother, X1. Though the Empire has been defeated, a powerful Imperial Remnant continues to fight on. In X2's battles against the Imperials, he learns that X1 has begun work on a deadly Force-powered clone army. With this army at his disposal, X1 could plunge the Galaxy back into the darkness of the Imperial rule. After a raid on X1's Mustafar base, troops overwhelm the Rebels, leading to Luke's surrender – the only way to save his comrades. X2 leads his army to Kashyyyk to liberate Luke before X1 can use him as a template for his clone army. X2 confronts his brother in the heart of the cloning facility. Since his last encounter with X2, X1 has grown as powerful in the dark side of the Force as X2 has in the light side. In the years following the fall of the Empire, he has constructed his own lightsaber and mastered his dark side powers. The two brothers fight to the death in an ultimate showdown between good and evil. They are evenly matched, both strong with the Force and expert swordsmen. In the end, X2 defeats his brother, liberating Skywalker and helping ensure the future of the New Republic and the Jedi Order. Factions The major factions from the Star Wars movies will be fully represented as in Battlefront II, as described below. In addition, post-Episode VI scenarios will include some Imperial Remnant and New Republic content. Confederacy of Independent Systems (C.I.S.)= Comprised of several corporations including the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild, the main goal of the C.I.S. was to split from the Republic and form their own government. With armies comprised solely of droids, the C.I.S. are an extremely accurate adversary with a powerful range of weapons. However, slow firing rates and limited armor are a weakness. |-|Galactic Republic Clone Army= Created by the cloners on Kamino following an order from Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, the Grand Army of the Republic was initially comprised of over two hundred thousand units from the genetic template of Jango Fett. The clones are highly trained yet less accurate then the droids. However, they are more resilient to damage and possess weapons with faster rates of fire. |-|Galactic Empire= Established by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to replace the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Empire rapidly became a totalitarian regime. The soldiers within its armies are less accurate than other factions and possess the least powerful weapons, but have much ammunition at their disposal. |-|Rebel Alliance= Formed in direct military opposition to the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance planned to remove the Emperor and restore rights to citizens throughout the galaxy. Having grown out of an underground resistance movement, the Rebels possess a range of unique and powerful weapons, but carry little ammunition. System Requirements COMPUTER: 100% DirectX 9.0c compatible computer required. OS: Windows XP or Windows Vista required. CPU: Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon 3.0 GHz or faster required. MEMORY: 1GB RAM or higher required. GPU: 256 MB 3D graphics card with Vertex Shader and Pixel Shader (2.0) capability required SOUND CARD: 100% DirectX 9.0c compatible Sound Card required. DVD-ROM: DVD-ROM drive or faster required. INPUT DEVICE: Keyboard and mouse required. Joystick or gamepad recommended. DirectX: Microsoft DirectX 9.0c NOTE: DirectX may require the "latest" drivers for your particular hardware. References *Battlefront_III_DesignOverview_FINAL_MS4.doc (25/08/2006, last modified by Steven Lewis) Category:Internal & Technical Category:Main Page